This background description is set forth below for the purpose of providing context only. Therefore, any aspect of this background description, to the extent that it does not otherwise qualify as prior art, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the instant disclosure.
Some terminal assemblies may be relatively complex to use and/or to assemble. For example, connecting a terminal with some electrical conductors may involve a complex process and may include many different steps and components. Some terminals may not be configured for use with conductors of different sizes or conductors of different types, such as carbon nanotube or CNT, so different types of terminals may be used for various sizes or types of conductors. Additionally, conventional terminals may tend to damage or break CNT wires.
There is a desire for solutions/options that minimize or eliminate one or more challenges or shortcomings of terminals, electrical terminals, and/or terminal assemblies. The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate examples of the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of scope.